The New Archenemy: Pt. 2
The New Archenemy Pt. 2 is the eleventh episode of Ben 10: Unlocked. Plot After Praxiss and the minions show themselves, Ben fights against them using Way Big and manages to knock them out, even for only a while. After this, Ben asks Den if he knows where Natep and Orelis are. Den says he didn't know but he saw an unknown alien and the minions Ben fought earlier entered the house then when they went out, "escorted" Natep and Orelis to their ship. Den doesn't know where they are now. When Ben enters the house, he saw an open door in the floor and entered it. It seemed to be various shelves, but what they contained were gone. The letters were alien to Ben, so Den asked if he could translate what the words in the shelves mean. According to Den, there were the words "Fusion Device", "Power Hyperraiser", and below that phrase was "Low Temperature Disabler". Ben felt it wasn't good at all. Meanwhile, Natep and Orelis were locked up inside a container which Praxiss said would kill them if they try to break out of it. If Ben dares to enter, he would die along with them. Here Praxiss explained his plan: he wanted to destroy the solar system they were in. Orelis commented that Praxiss was crazy because he would die along with it but Praxiss said he wouldn't and that all he wanted was mass destruction. He had no goal whatsoever, though he said this could be a step to reign as "king" and control the Universe: by scaring of the other aliens using a power hypernuclear bomb. Ben wasn't going anywhere at all without knowledge of where Natep and Orelis are. So he asks Den if he knows someone he could talk to to get info on flights of various spaceships. So he goes to the covert Arret Reconnaissance Center, and convinces the people there to see any spaceship activity in Arret using the secret satellite. He finds out a camouflaged satellite is approaching the two stars of the solar system. Ben says why would anyone dare approach two dangerous stars? There isn't any mission at all, at least according to the ARC, to send a team to the two stars. So Ben approaches the ship and encounters Praxiss, but later gets trapped by him. Then, Ben gets an idea and risks getting Natep and Orelis out by creating a teleportation portal fast using Transportal. Then Ben and Praxiss fight, but is easily defeated by Ben after Praxiss let go of the multifunctional stick (which served as a sword). Suddenly the bomb was released and it ticked off. Then Ben managed to defuse the bomb using Big Chill and freezing completely the detonator after realizing that "Low Temperature Disabler" probably meant coldness would defuse the bomb. Then he hurled the defused bomb at Praxiss' ship. The bomb did still activate but only the remaining molecules did so it didn't wholly explode. Praxiss, however, survived the explosion using the multifunctional stick. Appearing Characters Protagonists *Ben Tennyson *Natep *Orelis In Antagonists *Praxiss *Praxiss' Minions Trivia *The plan made by Praxiss on this episode was Kosme's inspiration and so his first appearance was Cosmic Bomb, a similar-themed episode. Category:Ben 10: Unlocked Category:Episodes